spaceshadowsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Sombra23
¡Bienvenido! Hola Sombra23. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Sombras del espacio Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa esta caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Sombras del espacio Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wiki de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Los mejores deseos, Juan David Ruiz wikidex --Mabaro 05:32 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Per yo fer la teva pagina d'usuari a Wikidex m'has de dir que vols que posi a tot el seguent (si no vols que posi algo mo dius i ja esta): * borde = Color del borde de la tabla * fondo = Color de fondo del título * nombre = Tu nick. Si no lo pones se mostrará tu nombre de usuario. Es lo que aparece en el título * imagen = Nombre de la imagen, debe llevar extensión * anchoimagen = Ancho de la imagen * pie de foto = Pie de foto que quieras añadir debajo de la imagen * nombrereal = Tu nombre "real" * género = Masculino o Femenimo * edad = Tu edad. Si usas este parámetro, se usará en vez del parámetro nacimiento * nacimiento = Fecha de nacimiento. Si la usas, calculará automáticamente la edad a partir de ésta y se mostrará la edad, pero esta fecha no se muestra. ¡¡Mira abajo cómo se debe especificar!! * fecha de nacimiento = Fecha de nacimiento. No se usa para calcular nada y puedes poner lo que quieras * registrado = Fecha de tu registro en WikiDex * hogar = Ciudad o pueblo, ficticio o real * región = Región, puede ser de los videojuegos, país, lo que sea * clase = Clase de entrenador (cazabichos, pokéfan, etc) * especialidad = En qué te especializas, ya sea tipo de Pokémon, tareas en WikiDex... * equipo = Tu equipo Pokémon (aunque tienes toda tu página de usuario para ponerlo, aquí probablemente no quepa) * Pokémon favorito = Tu Pokémon favorito * personaje favorito = Tu personaje favorito * videojuego favorito = Tu versión favorita de videojuego de Pokémon * otros = Otras ocupaciones * ayuda = Escribe no para que no aparezca debajo el cómo usar esta plantilla --Mabaro 05:32 7 sep 2009 (UTC) exemple Mas de donar un exemple de naus, races, etc. Crea un article amb una nau o una raça perque si no jo no puc fer res. --Mabaro 05:37 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Projectes He crat 2 projectes. (mira la portada) T'has d'inscribir. --Mabaro 06:06 7 sep 2009 (UTC) eeeeoooo ¡¡¡¡respooooooon!!!! ¡enviam un misatge a la meva discusio! --Mabaro 11:13 7 sep 2009 (UTC) sin titulo ¿Vols que faci les raçes que m'has posat a la discusio? P.D:En comtes d'editar la meva discusio clicka on posa Dejar un mensaje. OK? --Mabaro 11:25 7 sep 2009 (UTC) vale y wikidex Ara creare tau y plegare fins les 3, 3 i mitja y lo de wikidex no m'ha sortit del tot be pero lo principal esta --Mabaro 11:39 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Dinosh Posa la foto dels Dinosh. Jo no se quina es. --Mabaro 13:12 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Ja esta He acabat tote les raçes. posa un asterisco y firma sota meu (on posa inscripcion) en Proyecto Naves y Proyecto Razas. Ara intentare millorar la portada. --Mabaro 13:22 7 sep 2009 (UTC) categoria Totes les raçes que facis an de anar a la categoria Razas. --Mabaro 13:34 7 sep 2009 (UTC) portada Hauriem de millorar la portada, y fer algo. Arrecordat de votar en el meu torneig. Y hem de posar mes coses a totes les raçes. Emviam un misatge quan et conectis. --Mabaro 14:22 7 sep 2009 (UTC) ola ola. Emviam algun misatge que fa 1 ora que ma aburreixo i estic desesperat. --Mabaro 14:48 7 sep 2009 (UTC) OK Tu diguem que haig de fer del Tranfondo i jo ho fare. --Mabaro 14:53 7 sep 2009 (UTC) fotos de clase ¿AQue vols dir amb fotos de clase? foto He pujat una foto per al capitán del ejército terrestre Esperanza. Peo com no se si posarla o no te l'ensenyo i tu em dius si la poso o no. Archivo:Capitán_del_ejército_terrestre_Esperanza.jpg clases Jo fare les clases pero no garantitzo que les taules em surtin be --Mabaro 15:20 7 sep 2009 (UTC) tablas Les tables de les classes costen MOLT. Intentare fer una al dia, pero costa molt --Mabaro 15:33 7 sep 2009 (UTC) tablas 2 PEro es que ja he començat la tabla del soldado y vaig per la mitat (imaginat). Quan l'acabi t'envio un misatge --Mabaro 15:45 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya!!! Ja he creat Soldado. Duiguem que tal la tabla --Mabaro 15:52 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok OK, y dema faig una altre. (ara que tinc un exemple nomes haig de copiar y pegar y cambiar coses puntuals)--Mabaro 16:00 7 sep 2009 (UTC) adeu Ara plego y poder despres em poso un altre vegada. Si no em conecto es que estic mirant la tele xD.--Mabaro 16:03 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Proyectos Si el proyecto meca y el altre (no m'arrecordo com es diu) estan aurem de borrar el proyecto naves y el proyecto razas. (M'he fixat que el de naves l'has borrat aixi que duiguem si cal borrar el proyecto razas o no). Per cert Psíquico acabat. Li fa falta foto. --Mabaro 05:23 8 sep 2009 (UTC) proyecto clases Intentare fer el proyecto clases. Pero la foto posala tu que jo no soc molt bo buscant fotos.--Mabaro 05:30 8 sep 2009 (UTC) clases Es nomes un prototipo Proyecto clases. SI despres ho vols canviar o borrar-ho...--Mabaro 05:34 8 sep 2009 (UTC) vale Yo tambe estare poca estona que estic amb un amic y despres vaig a l'oculista. --Mabaro 10:21 8 sep 2009 (UTC) no No pero pots fer un punt (.) vota Vota en el meu torneig de wikidex i no duiguis que no saps votar o et bloquejo encara que l'ordinador no em deixi (ja ser que sona bestia pero ningu vota asi que...) --Mabaro 10:28 8 sep 2009 (UTC) 5 A les 5 (mes o menys) tornare del oculista si pots conectat. M'en vaig fins les 5 (o 5 i mitja) --Mabaro 10:33 8 sep 2009 (UTC) categorias Per fer categories: Abaix d'una pagina on posa categories clicka on posa categories: Razas, Clases o el que vulguis. Aixi clickant el enlace estan tootes les pagines d'aquella categoria --Mabaro 14:45 8 sep 2009 (UTC) borrat He borrat Proyecto Razas. Ara tenim un projecte millor de razas --Mabaro 14:58 8 sep 2009 (UTC) 100 edicions Quan portem 100 edicions hauriem de celebrar-ho fent una era. (Transfondo) Diguem que et sembla --Mabaro 15:04 8 sep 2009 (UTC) ¿Si o no? Sin titulo (no se que posar) Si he vist la teva pagina d'usuari jo entre avui i dema me la fare, lo de categoria razas la principal jo no tinc la culpa de que estigui i lo de les classes he acabat Marcial posa la foto i lo altre que t'has inventat del poders o algo aixi (pensaba que estabas fent Medico y mee le saltat no No el facis ja le fet jo fes l'ultim Para, no se que pot pasar taulas El cas es que he descobert un altre taula: Aquesta es mes llarga (edita) pero hi ha una posibilitat de que sigui mes facil que la altra ¿Quina prefereixes?--Mabaro 05:15 9 sep 2009 (UTC) No he dit res. No se perque a wikidex surt millor... Mira-ho a http://www.es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Mesprit tablas En teoria em vas deixar 2 tablas a la discusio "Tablas Tabla de nivel Tabla de mod.caracteristica En esta tabla podrás saber la experiencia Estos son los modificadores que se necesaria para subir de nivel. han de poner en las caracteristicas Nivel experiencia Puntos Modif. 1 2500 2,3 -5 2 4000 4,5 -3 3 6000 6,7 -2 4 8500 8 -1 5 10.000 9,10,11 - 6 13.000 12,13 +1 7 16.000 14,15 +2 8 17.500 16,17 +3 9 19.000 18,19 +4 10 23.000 20 +5 Los personajes con marcadores superiores a 20 reciben +1 por cada punto de mas" Jo nomes veig una iesta en horitzontal per la cual cosa no la entenc. Una de dos: o em posas las 2 taulas be per entendr-ho o sentint-ho ho tindras que fer tu naus Arrecordat que haurem de fer tambe les naus ola ola em M'estic tornant cec perque nomes veig 2 taulas. fhgnhfgbvxn vale pero millor fes tu las tablas i jo faig naus (necesito les dades abans) --Mabaro 10:08 9 sep 2009 (UTC) marcial No se per que la foto de Marcial no la veig. Em surt tot blanc i una creu vermella petita a dalt de tot vale perfecte. No se com ho fas tan rapid. Pero deixam a la meva discusio (com fas sempre) les caracteristicas, forma, nom i tot aixo i jo faig el article d'aquella nau --Mabaro 10:17 9 sep 2009 (UTC) tablas ¿Perque no deixem las tablas de les regles per lo ultim y ens concentrm en els models de naus que segur que son moltes? fotos naus ¿Es pot saber d'on treus les fotos de les naus? Bueno ara surto pero a la tarde casi segur que em torno a conectar bien ¡¡¡¡SIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! 50 ARTICULOS Oh yeah! --Mabaro 13:18 9 sep 2009 (UTC) foto No borris la foto de la portada de logros. On posa 50 articulos. La tinc desde ahir. fhg0 ¿Has vist lo de ¿Cuanto has contribuido? en la portada? Prova a fer el que diu. creacion del mes A partir d'ara cada dia 1 de cada mes tu em diras uns quants articles que t'agradin (sense importar el dia que es facin) i jo decidire quin es mereix ser article del mes (li he cambiat el nom i m'has de dir uns quants articles per jo decidir quin sera el de septembre) ara Ara que estas conectat duiguem quins articles t'agraden mes per poder fer el Articulo destacado eooooo ¿Encara hi ets?¿Quins articles t'agraden???=??? Els tres candidats son: *Zabrak *Androides *La guerra civil Zabrak *Zabrak: NO Dona mes risa que informcio *Androide: NO Esta molt be pero es com una raça una mica secundaria *Guerra Civil: SI Esta molt be i ja havia pensat posar algo del Transfondo. dungeons i plantillas Hauriem de fer parts del teu dungeons i fer plantilles. Les plantilles es MOLT important pero jo no ser fer :( hauriem de preguntar-ho a algun administrador de wikidex. ¿Ho pots fer tu? Si ho fas et recomano que preguntis a algun dels seguents: Andres bonilla 196, Ciencia Al Poder, FlygonX, Hijo de la Luna o Alto Mando. oaincdhad LA guerra civil es l'article destacat cazas HE acabat tots els cazas. Espero que em diguis que haig de fer ara. foto thumb|leftHe pujat aquesta foto perque habia pensat quue ens podria servir. T'ho dic per que si buscas algun general facis servir aquesta foto web Aquesta web ens servira mol. Hi ha moltisimes fotos. (Quan veixis una que t'agradi tens que clickar sobre ella per veurela completa perque hi ha fotos que semblan una porqueria i son les millors ) Espero haberte ajudat fhb Enviali al correu del meu pare. I... ¿Has fet armes? grax Gracies per fer-ho. Jo ja he posat el alineamiento i la clase. Per-ho la historia del personaje millor posarla quan ens veiem. (Poder avui ens veiem a la tarda) aventura Que et sembla si poso una aventura d'aquellas individuals que tinc jo de que si eligeixes algo vas a una pagina i si eligeixes un altre cosa vas a una altra? (fare una curta que tinc que es un tutorial) Jo la faig i quan l'acabi to dic i em dius si tagrada 100 edicions Quan acabi l'aventura hi haura mes de 100 edicions. aventura Si tu tambe fas una aventura individual en comptes de posar ves a A-14 hauries de posar ves a B-14 per poder-ho diferenciar --Mabaro 09:15 12 sep 2009 (UTC) plantillas YA ser fer plantillas cutres. Mira la meva pagina d'usuari. Per cert ¿pots pasarme per una foto la meva ficha? Volia dir que la ficha que vaig fer jo ahir a casa teva me la pasis eo a partir d'ara y per ordenaro millor si fas un altre aventura d'aquestes en mes de dirse B-01 que es diguin les pagines "Nombre de la aventura" B-1 "Nombre de la aventura" B-2 "Nombre de la aventura" B-3 es que sino al buscador y aixi nomes trobes A-1 A-2 etc... b Avui comença el segon grup del torneig. ¿Quin votaras? Azelf vs. Entei vandalisme Suposo que ets tu pero has vandalisme. ¿Perque posas esta es mi pagina de usuario a Mercenario Atura'h? Sisplau si no hu has fet tu diguem-ho perque t'han robat la conta. Si te l'han robat et tindras que tornar a registrar RE:tancat Si que ho han prohibit pero nomes si es fa a una pagina normal. Si es fa a una pagina d'usuari no pasa res. fg La foto que habia a Mercenario Athura'h ha sigut substituida i borrada. Rao: No hace falta que me dises nada mas fdhb Lo que te dit que habia s Mercenario atura'h de Esta es mi pagina de usuario em referia a aixo: Mercenario atura'h quan s'ha fet vandalismo has de mirar a partir d'on posa Descripcion. be El meu primer dia be. Pero no se si a tu et va pasar que totes les clases eren partides. Per exemple mentres la mitat de la clase feia Informatica l'altre mitat frances i despres viceversa. torneig Gracies per avisarme que m'havien bloquejat el torneig. A partir d'ara en comptes del torneig em dedicare a fer Pokemon nous. Et paso el link Mabaro Dex Ara fare un altre cole Com que ara que ha començat el cole ja no podem estar tant per la wikia et proposo que m'ajudis a crear pokemon. Si fas un puja la foto aqui i mo dius aqui gracies per adelantat. He tret lo del article del mes. No val la pena perque si ara ens posem ens pasara com l'any passat: començara el cole y estarem massa ocupats com per fer la wiki. --Mabaro 05:49 19 ago 2010 (UTC) He borrat lo del article del mesMabaro 05:50 19 ago 2010 (UTC) ajidfpajf He borrat l'article del mes Un altre usuari He parlat amb un amic meu i diu que esta interesat en contribuir en la wiki. Que li dic?--Mabaro 15:10 19 ago 2010 (UTC)